One-Shot's GoChi
by Son-AbyGC
Summary: -Milk te amo!- -yo también te amo mi sayallin- -Goku! mas rápido!- grito la pelinegra. -oh! si! Milk!- gruño el pelinegro. -siempre te amare- dijo dándole un tierno beso. -vamos Milk nadie nos verá- -ah! ah! ah! - se escucharon gemidos. one-shot's de mi pareja favorita! GoChi .


_-sii! vamos! - grito el pequeño Goten saltando y corriendo hacia el lago._

 _\- espera Goten! - grito Gohan persiguiéndolo mientras Goku solo reía de lo que sus hijos hacían._

 _Decidieron salir a nadar al lago hoy era un día soleando, además era una forma de pasar mas tiempo con ellos aunque Milk no quiso acompañarlos alegando que tenia mucha ropa que lavar, solo se encontraban los hombres Son._

 _Al llegar al destino Gohan tenía agarrado a Goten lleno de lodo mientras este reía._

 _-fue divertido!- grito el pequeño._

 _-si como no- dijo con sarcasmo Gohan soltando a su hermano menor._

 _-bien que esperan el agua se ve deliciosas- hablo Goku comenzando a desvestirse, se quito la parte de arriba de su traje dejándolo en el suelo, tomo su cinturón cuando escucho un grito._

 _-que? que pasa? - pregunto confundido por la actitud de su hijo pequeño._

 _-que te paso?- pregunto Goten observándolo con los ojos abiertos, Gohan estaba muy sonrojado._

 _-de que hablas?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido._

 _-tienes toda la espalda rasguñada!- dijo Goten mirando las rasguñadas._

 _-he?- dijo el pelinegro pero le vino un recuerdo._

 _-ah! Goku! ah!- grito una pelinegra clavándole sus uñas en la espalda recibiendo fuertes embestidas._

 _-oh! si! milk!- grito Goku_

 _-e..este bu..bueno- comenzó sonrojado, aunque Gohan estaba mas sabiendo la verdad._

 _-quien te lo hizo papi?- pregunto Goten curioso sin entender nada - a ya se! fue un gato! verdad?!- concluyo._

 _-jeje si aunque en realidad fue una "gatita"- dijo Goku rascandose la mejilla._

 _-papá!- grito avergonzado Gohan._

 _-jejeje - reía rascándose la nuca, Goten los observaba sin entender._

 _Pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose, haciendo competencias entre ellos de quien aguantaba mas tiempo sin respirar, al llegar la noche partieron rumbo a la casa Son._

 _-aag fue tan divertido!- hablo Goten cansado, en la espalda de Gohan._

 _-si fue un gran día, aunque falto mamá- concordó Gohan sonriendo._

 _-así es, para la próxima iremos con ella- dijo Goku con una sonrisa entrando al hogar._

 _-sientense a cenar deben estar cansados- hablo la pelinegra en. cuanto los vio entrar, sonando los estómagos de los sayallin._

 _-si muero de hambre- dijo Goten bajando de la espalda de su hermano, corriendo a la mesa._

 _-espera Goten! aun no se han lavado- dijo la madre del sayallin._

 _-pero mamá!- se quejo Goten poniendo ojos de cachorro._

 _-no señor! a lavarse! y eso va para todos- dijo Milk, sus dos hijos rápidamente se fueron antes de que los dejara sin comer- eso va para ti también Goku- bufo, el no contestó solo la observo poniéndola nerviosa._

 _-¿que pasa?- pregunto Milk empezando a molestarse, Goku desapareció para reaparecer frente a ella asustandola si no fuera por la mano de Goku en su cintura hubiera chocado contra la mesa._

 _-qu..- la interrumpió con un beso._

 _-ahora si iré a lavarme- dijo separándose caminando rumbo al baño a lavarse, dejando a una sonrojada pelinegra, momentos después se reunieron a cenar._

 _Se apreciaba una hermosa noche, el cielo estrellado, las personas durmiendo excepto una pareja._

 _-Goku! mas rápido! - grito Milk siendo embestida por su fuerte esposo._

 _-ah! ah! ah!- gemía el pelinegro sintiendo las uñas de su amante clavándose en su espalda._

 _-oh! si! Goku! - Milk enredo fuerte las piernas en la cintura de su esposo buscando mas profundidad._

 _-ah! Milk!- exclamo gruñendo dando la vuelta siendo su esposa quien continuaba con las embestidas._

 _-ah! ah!- gemía sin control la pelinegra mientras lo montaba, movía sus caderas en círculo._

 _-Milk!- ahogó un gemido el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura dejándola bajo el cuerpo de el, penetrándola con mas velocidad._

 _Las sabanas arrugadas, las almohadas en el piso, su ropa esparcida por la habitación, los chirridos de la cama y en ella se entregaban en cuerpo los pelinegro sudados._

 _-ahhhhh! gokuuu!- grito Milk llegando a su orgasmo arañandole la espalda dejándole marcas sobre las que ya le había hecho la noche anterior._

 _-Miiiilk! -grito mordiéndole el cuello sobre su marca llenándola de su semilla, callendo sobre ella._

 _-te amo Goku- susurro Milk acariciando su cabello empapado de sudor._

 _-te amo mi "gatita"- le susurro en su cuello con una sonrisa dándole un beso en el._

 _ **Goku 7u7 ! he decido hacer oneshots aparte de mis historias ya que son mas cortos**_ __ __

 _ **Este es el primero! espero les guste ^.^**_


End file.
